


Tavros -- Kill Yourself

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Other, Sadstuck, Suicide, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 09:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble from a prompt my friend gave me (I'm actually so sorry omg)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tavros -- Kill Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god I'm so sorry

Every day.  
Every single day they didn't stop.  
With the mean words, with the looking at you like you were disgusting, shoving you down the stairs in your wheelchair.  
They just got worse and worse.

In elementary school, you got into a car crash that killed your mother and took your legs. When you first went back to school, you got sympathy from the adults and weird looks from your classmates.  
This you could deal with.

In middle school, those looks turned into harsh insults,   
'Pathetic cripple'  
'Disgusting freak'  
'Haha what happened to your legs, loser?'  
This you could deal with. They weren't physically hurting you and you had the self esteem to ignore the words they said.

Then came high school.  
The mean words turned into meaner ones. The stares turned into them pushing you in your wheelchair. Once in a while they shoved you out of your chair, and kicked and punched until you were on the floor crying. Then they'd call you a baby and leave you there until a teacher came and helped you.

And now you're sitting on your bathroom counter, eyes shut.   
You chose today because your father wouldn't be home until late so when he finds you, it'd be too late to do anything.  
You planned this.  
Last week you went to the doctor, complaining that you couldn't sleep. He gave you a two-month supply of sleeping pills and you saved them all for today.   
You look over to the bathroom door to make sure it was locked, just in case, and you open the pill bottle. You pour ten into your hand and smile for the first time in what seems like forever.   
You put them in your mouth and take a mouthful of water.   
You do this six more times until they're all gone.  
'Hey mom,' you say, 'I'm coming to see you again.'

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still sorry. 
> 
> Please rate/review so I know how I did!! (I'm trying to become a better writer so criticism is welcome!)
> 
> Thankyou <3


End file.
